


Only on You

by Sorrows_Ending



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, jinyoung is whipped, jjp are in love, so is Jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: Now focus on meAs if Jinyoung could do anything else. His eyes always ended up trailing back to Jaebeom, some way or another. Like right now.





	Only on You

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so this happened because I've been reading other fics on here and I was inspired. Just my own take of the whole Jus2 promotions and Jinyoung's drama and their relationship. It...kinda got out of hand but does anything I ever start ever go according to plan lmao.

  _ **Now focus on me**_

 

As if Jinyoung could do anything else. His eyes always ended up trailing back to Jaebeom some way or another. Like right now.

 

Even though Jaebeom isn’t physically with him at this moment, he still commands Jinyoung’s attention. The sly look he gives Jinyoung from under his eyelashes admittedly makes his heart flutter fast, the feeling undoubtably shared by other countless fangirls screaming in the background.

 

Watching Jaebeom fancams is his guilty pleasure. It’s not entirely a well-kept secret. He’s teased endlessly by the other members for it, but Jinyoung really doesn’t care. The only one who doesn’t seem to know is the subject of the cameras himself. And it’s good for Jinyoung’s sake, because it would only inflate the older man’s ego even more (as if he doesn’t already know how much Jinyoung adores him).

 

**_Now focus on me_ **

**_Keep your eyes on me_ **

 

 _‘I am,’_ Jinyoung thinks helplessly, eyes following the movement of Jaebeom’s hand brushing sensually down his chest, ghosting across his slim waist.He’s absolutely captivated by how fluidly Jaebeom dances, the man born to be on stage. And he knows it, the infuriatingly sexy smirk he sends into the eye of the camera all too knowing as he snaps his hips. Jinyoung licks his dry lips.

 

**_Don't hesitate no more_ **

**_Look me in my eyes_ **

**_Just let me love you_ **

 

Jinyoung is sure that in the midst of all the girlish screams, someone is saying “You can love me all you want!” And if he was any younger or more foolish, he would be brimming to the top with jealousy that onlyfills teenagers young in love.

 

**_Just let me love you_ **

 

The video ends, the screams almost deafeningly loud. The fancam fades to black, but not before capturing Jaebeom absolutely beaming with confidence and pride.

 

“I’m home,” a voice calls out.

 

Jinyoung is jolted back to reality by the brush of a tail against his ankles and the sweet voice of Lim Jaebeom coming from the front door. He closes his laptop hastily before Jaebeom can see his secret hobby. Nora meows in protest as Jinyoung accidentally jostles her, but he pets her behind the ears as an apology. She accepts it with a content purr.

 

“Jinyoungie?”

 

Jaebeom walks into his bedroom to the sight of Jinyoung lying comfortably in his bed, like its his own. It might as well be, Jinyoung thinks, with how much time he spends in Jaebeom’s apartment.

 

“Hello, Jaebeom hyung.”

 

“Hey,” Jaebeom smiles, eyes turning into crescents, before bending down to press a soft kiss to Jinyoung’s lips.

 

And this is why Jinyoung doesn’t worry or get jealous. The girls can scream all they want, but at the end of the day, Jinyoung is the one who has Jaebeom’s eyes on him. It sounds a little petty, but if the way Jaebeom kisses him so lovingly is any indication, it’s a pettiness rightfully earned.

 

“How was your day?” Jaebeom asks, scooting into bed and bringing Jinyoung close to his side.

 

“Tiring. Schedule was long. But it actually wrapped up early and I have the day off tomorrow."

 

"That’s good to hear,” Jaebeom mumbles into his hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Their conversation dwindles after that, silence encompassing them in its warm embrace. Even though it’s quiet, there doesn’t have to be words to say what they feel. They have been above words for years now.

 

**_Our emotions overlap_ **

**_No need for explanation, they get bigger_ **

**_This time we're holding onto each other_ **

**_Whatever we do, I don't care_ **

**_If it's with you, it's okay_ **

 

The lyrics echo in Jinyoung’s ears, and it still astounds him how perfectly in tune Jaebeom is with him, how his lyrics reflect their emotions, how their thoughts align, and how their hearts beat as one. Before, Jinyoung would scoff at the idea of soulmates, but it doesn’t seem so silly now with Jaebeom’s arm warm around his waist, Kunta and Odd curling up to Jinyoung’s body as Nora plops herself in Jaebeom’s lap.

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Jinyoung whispers, snuggling closer and playing with Jaebeom’s belt loops.

 

“Hmm? So random,” Jaebeom comments, but Jinyoung can tell he’s embarrassed when he looks up and sees the telltale redness of his ears.

 

“Well, it’s true. I’m proud of you with this unit. You and Yugyeom have done so well. Even though you did a unit without me. What happened to JJ Project forever,” JInyoung fake whines, jutting out his bottom lip in an cutely exaggerated pout.

 

Jaebeom laughs, patting his back in consolation. “JJ Project is forever. You already know that Verse 2 is my proudest album. Because I made it with _you_.”

 

Now it’s Jinyoung’s turn to blush, burying his face in the crook of Jaebeom’s neck to hide his pink cheeks.

 

“Don’t say such cheesy things,” Jinyoung mumbles, hitting Jaebeom on the chest. The vibrations from Jaebeom’s laughter rumble underneath his cheek, making Jinyoung secretly smile.

 

“It’s true. And I’m so proud of you too. To have such a major role in a drama. You’re amazing, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebeom says sincerely, squeezing Jinyoung’s waist, and unbeknownst to him, Jinyoung’s heart too. Even after all these years, Jaebeom still manages to make Jinyoung flush like a high school girl. Maybe he is still young and foolish after all.

****

**_You make me a teenager_ **

 

‘What apt lyrics,’ Jinyoung amusingly thinks to himself.

 

“We should watch your first episode together. Let me get your laptop.”Jaebeom declares, reaching across Jinyoung’s lap to grab the item. It’s not till Jaebeom starts to open it when it dawns on Jinyoung that he never closed out of his tab, much to his horror.

 

“Wait, hyung-“ Jinyoung tries to stop him, but it’s too late. Groaning in embarrassment, Jinyoung buries his head in his hands, not even botheringto see Jaebeom’s reaction.

 

“Jinyoung, were you watching my Jus2 fancam?” Despite not being able to see as he wallows in his own self pity, Jinyoung can _hear_ the smirk in his voice. He wants to punch Jaebeom in his stupidly handsome face.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Well, according to the screen, you don’t.”

 

“Get out.”

 

“This is my bedroom! You can’t kick me out!”

 

The weight of Jaebeom’s whole body plops down on him suddenly, making Jinyoung gasp in surprise.

 

“Jaebeom, stop!”

 

Laughter bubbles up between Jinyoung and Jaebeom as they tumble and tussle on the bed. The meows of protest from the cats go ignored, Nora, Kunta, and Odd slinking off to where the other two cats are when they realize the two men aren’t going to pay any attention to them.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t even notice, too busy fending off Jaebeom and his hands from mercilessly tickling him. It’s a battle he’s slowly losing, and ultimately lost when Jaebeom grabs his wrists and pins them above his head.

 

“Looks like I win,” Jaebeom smiles cockily, quirking a haughty eyebrow.

 

 _‘As if,’_ Jinyoung mentally rolls his eyes. In all honestly, he could turn the tables, the strong muscles hidden by his clothing all the solid proof. He could easily overtake Jaebeom if he wanted to. But where was the fun in that?

 

“So will you admit that you were watching my fancams?” Jaebeom eggs him on, his thighs caging in Jinyoung’s hips.

 

“Okay, okay, so I was. So what? But _hyung_ ,” the little whine dragging out his last word visibly makes Jaebeom falter. “You keep telling me to focus on you, focus on you. Look only at you. I’m just doing what you’re telling me. But the real question is: How many songs are you going to write about me to look at you all the time? You sound needy, Jaebeommie.”

 

This makes Jaebeom splutter, tongue twisted as he tries to scramble for a come back.

 

 _‘Gotcha,_ ’ Jinyoung thinks victoriously.

 

“It’s okay though, hyung, my eyes are always on you. ** _I’m only yours, believe it~_** ” Jinyoung sings his line, before bursting into laughter, not even able to take his own brattiness seriously. Jaebeom sulks, mouth pouty like a sullen child, and it makes Jinyoung giggle harder. He can’t resist the temptation of those pink lips, and frees one hand to tangle into Jaebeom’s hair and pullshim down for a kiss.

 

The kiss is simple at first, just a press of lips. Innocent and pure, Jinyoung’s heart swelling with love. Gosh, when he thinks he can’t love Jaebeom anymore, he’s proven wrong every time. He basks in the moment, in the sweetness, in the faint scent of Jaebeom’s cologne and the texture of his dark hair between his fingers.

 

After a few beats, Jinyoung can’t help but want more. He wants all of Jaebeom, anything and everything this man is willing to give to him.

 

It seems like Jaebeom wants more too, his tongue licking the seam of Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung eagerly opens his mouth, and the kiss deepens, going from sweet to something a little heavier. Jinyoung moans as Jaebeom dominates the kiss, while dragging a hand down his body, coaxing Jinyoung to wrap his legs around his waist. Bodies flushed together, they kiss for what feels like hours.

 

Jaebeom pulls away first, breathing against Jinyoung’s lips. Both their mouths are slick and swollen red, and Jinyoung darts his tongue out to catch the taste of Jaebeom still on his lips. The action makes Jaebeom groan.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, I just want you to look at me all the time. I want you to be full of me, of only me, just look at me. Please, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom begs, pressing kisses to his lips, his cheeks, trailing down his neck and to his collarbones. Jinyoung keens loudly when Jaebeom sucks a hickey, the skin blooming purple prettily.

 

“Y-you too, Jaebeom. Just look at me. Focus on me. Because I only have eyes on you. Only for you,” Jinyoung pants out, pulling Jaebeom up for another searing kiss. A fire burns underneath his skin, the love he has for this man scorching hot, and he can see the same passion burning in Jaebeom’s eyes.

 

“I always do, Jinyoungie. I always do.”

****

**_Now focus on me_ **

**_Keep your eyes on me_ **

**_Only you and me_ **

**_Right in this moment_ **

**_Only you and me_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I mostly wrote this and uploaded on my phone. Let me know if you find any! Comments and kudos are appreciated and loved! :)


End file.
